


Something new, something wonderful

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Early in Canon, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days after their first kiss, Kurt and Blaine go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new, something wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachochang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachochang/gifts).



> For my lovely and sweet [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday, honey! You are the first person I met in this fandom and I consider myself so lucky that I get to call you my friend! I'm sorry it is one day later. It is my first time writing Early Klaine, but I hope you'll like it! Love you lots <3

The plastic chairs look less grey, the lights less dull and the smell of coffee seems richer as Kurt unwinds his scarf. The Lima Bean is busy as usual, Saturday afternoons always bring along coffee lovers and  shoppers who need to take a break. More often than not Kurt is one of them; many times he has nursed his non-fat mocha as Rachel and Mercedes sat with him and gushed over their purchases.

But today everything is different. Today he is on a date and Blaine is standing by his side, cheeks dusted a pretty shade of pink. Blaine who is Kurt’s best friend, but also his _boyfriend_ now. The word sounds so new and so special it never fails to make his heartbeat skyrocket.

“I  stand in line and you look for a table?”

Blaine is smiling at him, small and adorable, and Kurt wants to reach out and cup his handsome face just because he can. Just thinking of it is kind of mind-blowing. Four days ago Blaine leaned over the common room table, over bits of plexiglass and bottles of glitter, and kissed him for the first time. The simple memory of it makes a bright bubble of joy expand inside Kurt’s chest and everything is so _new_. The deliberate brush of their hands as they walk side by side, the smiles over chemistry and history books, the good night texts and the good morning ones too  - everything fills Kurt with wonder, as though the biggest mystery of them all is unfolding in front of him. And maybe it is.

“Sure. I trust you’ll find me easily enough.”

Flirting is a novelty too and Kurt is never sure when he is doing it properly. It is confusing, but when it comes to Blaine nothing gets to become uncomfortable, not when Blaine looks at him with that light in his hazel eyes or when a simple word from him is enough to flood Kurt with warmth.

“Of course I will, how could I miss the beautiful boy with the awesome outfit?”

Kurt sucks in breath, his lungs feel too tight, and is that even normal? No one has ever found him beautiful before Blaine and sometimes Kurt wonders if Blaine has come out of one of those fairytales his mother used to tell him, the ones with the gorgeous and kind prince coming to the rescue, armor kissed by the sun.

“I…uhm…”

Blaine smiles bashfully at him reaching forward and squeezing Kurt’s hand. It’s quick, but it leaves Kurt’s fingers tingling nonetheless.

“It is the truth, you know?”

Emotions are piled too high in his throat, but Kurt forces out a breathy “thank you. You are not so bad yourself”, and the glinting in Blaine’s eyes, the happy curve of his smile, are totally worth it.

As he wades through chairs, shopping bags and coats, Kurt can feel the energy thrumming underneath his skin. It is nothing unusual when he is around Blaine, it had been the same even before their first kiss (Kurt is sure he’ll never forget it as long as he lives), but now everything is kind of amplified. It is scary, it is marvelous.

He manages to secure a table at the far back of the room, it isn’t his favorite by the window, but it will do. Today nothing can be short of perfect. It simply isn’t possible, how could it when a beautiful, kind and talented boy makes his way towards him, holding their coffees (Kurt isn’t over the fact that Blaine memorized his coffee order so quickly yet) and wearing the sweetest of smiles?

*

Blaine feels warm from head to toe and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is still has his coat on. Kurt looks up at him and Blaine is sure he would float if gravity wasn’t stubbornly keeping him anchored to the ground.

So many years spent fantasizing about romance, so many months wasted being too oblivious to realize that his dreams were walking and breathing and singing with him every single day. But now it doesn’t matter because Kurt is here and they finally are on the same page and it feels amazing, so much better than movies and daydreams.

Kurt’s fingers brush against his as he reaches for the cup and Blaine takes in a shaky breath. He still can’t believe he and Kurt are together, as in boyfriends, as in two boys who can kiss and hold hands. It just seems too perfect to be true.

Blaine sits across from Kurt and his heart somersault as their feet nudge under the table. Kurt’s stunning eyes widen, his lips slightly parted, and Blaine wants to kiss him so much right now. Kissing Kurt has already become his favorite thing to do. They are still learning not to bump their noses together, but Kurt’s tongue is always sweet and quick around his, Kurt’s hands cupping his face grounding and warm.

“…re you alright?”

Blaine snaps out of his thoughts and his heart clenches a little at the sight of Kurt’s worried expression. He figures there are too many people around to notice the boy with the gelled hair reaching for the stunningly beautiful boy sitting in front of him, so he covers Kurt’s hand with his own.

“Sorry, I was just…”

He can feel his whole face on fire – the soft sounds Kurt made yesterday as they kissed in an abandoned classroom before Warbler practice playing in his mind. Kurt cocks an eyebrow and Blaine clears his throat.

“I was…thinking about kissing you?”

And God, what if he was too forward? Kurt is his best friend and Blaine feels as though he has been knowing him forever, but they are still figuring this thing out, in between breathy chuckles and shy smiles and quick pecks of lips before they have to say goodbye for the day.

Blaine holds his breath, but Kurt simply blushes – oh, so prettily – and flashes him a shy smile.

“That…that is nice.”

“Yes, it is.”

And the amazing thing is that Blaine doesn’t feel uncomfortable, he doesn’t feel _wrong_ , never with Kurt. He feels part of something – new and beautiful and just for the two of them.

By the end of their coffee date, Blaine doesn’t even remember eating the cookies or drinking his mocha. All he remembers are Kurt’s laugh as he talked about the latest messes in the New Directions, the light in his eyes when they talked about their upcoming performance at Regionals and the way Kurt’s ankle pressed against his own under the table.

Today for the first time, since they started dating – oh god, he is _dating_ Kurt – Blaine gets to accompany his boyfriend home after their first official date – strolls along the corridors at Dalton and quick kisses shared hidden by the library’s shelves, don’t count.

Now he gets to open the passenger’s door for Kurt and hold his hand over the gearstick. It feels so r _ight_ , Kurt’s hand around his, warm and solid like nothing else can’t be. He gets to look at Kurt from the corner of his eyes and marvel at the way his eyes glint in the wintery light as he hums along with the radio. He gets to think: “I’m taking home my boyfriend after our first date”.

He pulls up in front of Kurt’s house and hastens out of the car to open the passenger door.

“Blaine Anderson, how are you even real?”

Blaine feels like floating, basking in the sweet warmth of Kurt’s gaze. It makes him feel bolder and braver, so he reaches forward, taking Kurt’s hand and holding it as Kurt gets out of the car and closes the door. They walk up the porch stairs in silence, their breaths forming white clouds in front of them in the cold air. Kurt doesn’t let go of his hand and Blaine smiles wide behind his scarf, heart expanding wider and wider.

“So…we’re here.”

Kurt sounds adorably breathless and this time Blaine doesn’t even try to keep himself in check. He simply leans forward, fingers dancing along the soft curve of Kurt’s scarf. Kurt’s intake of breath resounds like thunder in his ears. For a while they simply look at each other, Kurt’s eyes the color of the winter sky. Then, Blaine can’t resist and lowers his gaze to Kurt’s lips. He has been learning the softness and the taste of them in the past few days; he knows there is still so much to discover, though.  

His heart beats like a drum right into his ears, as Blaine lifts his gaze again.

“May…may I?”

Kurt huffs out a small chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Do you even have to ask?”

And suddenly Kurt’s lips are on his and the world zeroes down to Kurt’s warm breath and his gloved hands cupping Blaine’s face.

Nothing feels as good as this, any distance between him and Kurt dissolved in the space between their lips and their tongues. Blaine wishes he could live off Kurt’s kisses.

*

It is hard to let go and Kurt loops his arms around Blaine’s neck, keeping him close, resting their foreheads together. His heart thumps fast against his ribcage and Kurt would laugh because of how ridiculously happy he is right now.

“Text me when you get home.”

Blaine brushes the tips of their noses together, the adorable puppy he is. And Kurt briefly wishes he could kidnap him and run away to a place where they could spend all their time lost in each other’s arms.

“Of course. See you tomorrow, then.”

But Blaine doesn’t make any move to leave, his hands resting on Kurt’s hips.

“Can you make the time go faster? We could skip the night and be together again tomorrow.”

Kurt shakes his head, the air playing hide and seek in his lungs. What did he even do to be so lucky to get Blaine in his life?

“I wish I could.”

Blaine pouts, but takes a step back nonetheless. Kurt unwinds his arms but keeps  his hands on Blaine’s shoulders.

“Thank you for today. It was perfect.” Blaine’s voice is awed and soft and Kurt thinks he wants to make Blaine always sound like that, he always wants to make him happy, because Blaine deserves it all. Hoping it is enough, Kurt leans forward again, pressing a quick peck to Blaine’s lips.

“Now go or your parents will send search parties.”

Blaine kisses him one last time; it is a small kiss on the cheek and yet it is enough to make Kurt’s heart stutter.

He stands on the porch as Blaine walks backwards to his car, gets in and starts the engine. He waits, his heart light as an hot air balloon, until Blaine’s car disappears behind the corner.

*

**Home safe and sound xxx**

_Really thank you for today xxx_

**You’ll find I love dates with you. Which means there will be many more :)**

_I hope so! :)_

**Good night, Kurt. Can’t wait for tomorrow!**

_Good night, Blaine. I am pretty sure you’ll be in my dreams._

**Meet you there, then xxx**

 

 

 


End file.
